


you’re already the voice inside my head

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Free Fall - Alex Segura, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Poe Dameron & Ben Solo Friendship, Pre-Poe Dameron: Free Fall, Teen Angst, preteen angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe vent to each other about their situations. Set pre-Poe Dameron: Freefall.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	you’re already the voice inside my head

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Frustration
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this me having a bad morning. Title from “I Miss You” by Blink-182, which is very appropriate for these two.

“Are you okay?”  
  
That was what twelve year old Ben Solo said when he saw his best friend, Poe Dameron, on the viewscreen of the comm system. He looked just plain exhausted, Ben couldn’t help but think, exhausted and drained, and his eyes were bloodshot.  
  
“I’m fine,” Poe said. Truthfully, it was scary seeing him like this, Ben thought — Poe was a Big Kid; he was supposed to be invincible. “I admit Dad’s been being really annoying lately.”  
  
“Annoying how?”  
  
Poe shrugged. “I don’t know if I need to unload my problems on a kid your age.”  
  
“I’m twelve, you know.”  
  
“My point exactly.”  
  
Ben frowned. “You know, we’re friends. You can tell me anything."  
  
Poe sighed. “We’ve just been fighting a lot,” Poe said. “You know the thing: I want to go to the Academy when I’m old enough, he’s scared I’ll end up like...y’know, Mama.”  
  
“Like her?” It had been seven years, and it was still an ever-present wound for her husband, her son, and the one who had looked up to her.  
  
"Yeah.” Poe ran a hand through his hair. “I just feel...restless. I feel like I’m caged when I just want to fly.”  
  
Ben bit his lip. Then, “You’re not alone. I mean, I shouldn’t be thinking this, but...I miss home. I want to go back.”  
  
“You’re not happy there?” Poe said, his brows drawn together in confusion.  
  
“It’s not all bad,” Ben said. “I miss you, though. And Mom, Dad and the rest of my family, of course.”  
  
Poe paused. Then, “Tell you what, when we’re both old enough, we can go wherever we want. We can be whoever we want. I’ll be the pilot, you be the Jedi, and we’ll be...amazing.”  
  
“Yeah.” Ben smiled despite himself. “We can.”


End file.
